hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshio Nakagawa
Note - You may have been looking for Yoshio Maaka, the Occult Club president. Yoshio Nakagawa is an OC created by the user Gamesee. Please ask permission before using him unless it is for a crush, and please do not edit this page without permission (even if it is just adding categories.) Thank you. tba photo by doomcheese. Personality Yoshio is a highly intelligent man, especially in logical fields. He values intelligence more than most morals, and takes enjoyment in having debates with other people he knows. However, he is known to have strange beliefs and attempt to justify these beliefs with logic. This mainly includes his belief that Japanese mythical creatures exist, which he constantly tries to gather scientific evidence to prove that they're real. In addition, Yoshio is known to be rather responsible. He is good at planning events, known to be very punctual, and is rather organized at school. This helps his grades often, and caring pessimistic rude arrogant Appearance wip, same hair colour as yoshio maaka, this hair, same eye colour as yoshio maaka, thinner eyes than yoshio maaka, tanner skin than yoshio maaka, androgynous build, glasses (not sure whether to do thin framed or circular framed), looks a bit over 21, stubble? (if it looks nice, although i have a feeling it won't), bags under eyes? (iffy on the idea) Backstory Yoshio and his sister, Yoshima, were born to a nuclear middle-class family that lived in a town near Tokyo. From a young age Yoshio excelled in his learning, which caused the family to turn their attention towards him rather than Yoshima. This made Yoshima a rebellious child who still holds that personality to this day. Yoshio lived a generally average life in elementary school compared to most people, going through school with no abnormal worries. At the end of elementary school he tested to get into Hatsuharu Academy at his family's request, getting in after. When he got into Hatsuharu Academy, he continued his normal life with some new friends. (wip/subject to change) Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''2 * '''Dexterity - '''1 * '''Stamina - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.333 Social * '''Charisma - '''5 * '''Manipulation - '''2 * '''Popularity - '''1 * '''Overall - '''2.333 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''2 * '''Sexiness - '''2 * '''Elegance - '''5 * '''Overall - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''2 * '''Intelligence - '''9 * '''Wits - '''3 * '''Overall - '''4.666 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''5 * '''Gardening - '''2 * '''Survival - '''2 Combat * '''Melee - '''2 * '''Aim - '''2 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1.666 Talents * '''Crafts - '''3 * '''Cooking - '''1 * '''Sports - '''0 (any ever) Artistical * '''Performance - '''2 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''3 (singing) * '''Writing - '''2 * '''Drawing - '''1 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''9 * '''Occult - '''10 * '''Science - '''9 Powers and Mutations Abilities Intelligence Yoshio is remarkable intelligent, which is how he got into Hatshuaru. Possessions Snacks Yoshio has various little snacks on him, most of which have a bland taste. Notes Yoshio carries notes on him which usually end up in the trash with Gamesee. Trivia *Yoshio Nakamura and Yoshio Maaka are constantly mistaken for the other. **Usually people think Nakamura is the club president due to his older appearance and his behaviour. **When someone calls for Yoshio Maaka, some kids in the club call Nakamura instead as a joke. Category:NPCs Category:Human Category:Gamesee's NPCs Category:Students Category:Occult Club Category:Males Category:Sixth Years Category:Class 6-1 Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Science Club Category:WIP